1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves providing information to a user based, at least in part, upon the identification and/or location of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facilities that accommodate large number of users typically encounter common problems. For instance, such facilities oftentimes encounter difficulties relating to providing access to large numbers of users while maintaining crowd levels at reasonable levels. Moreover, even if an appropriate number of users are provided with access to a facility, certain aspects of facility management, such as managing wait-times of attractions of the facility, for example, still can be problematic. Facilities, such as amusement parks, museums, and resorts, for example, are known to encounter these types of problems. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems, devices and/or methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to systems, devices and methods for providing information to a user. In this regard, identification service systems are provided. A representative embodiment of an identification service system incorporates an identification device. Such an identification device includes a locator and a transmitter. The locator is configured to facilitate determining a location of the identification device so that information corresponding to a user of the identification device and information associated with the location of the identification device can be transmitted to a services system. In response to the information provided by the identification device, the services system can provide information to the user via the identification device based, at least in part, on the location of the identification device.
Image-capturing devices also are provided. In this regard, a representative embodiment of such an image-capturing device includes a first image-capturing component and a second image-capturing component. The first image-capturing component is configured to capture image data corresponding to a first location and the second image-capturing component, which can be arranged adjacent to the first image-capturing device, is configured to capture image data corresponding to a second location. Preferably, the first and second image-capturing devices are able to simultaneously capture image data corresponding to the first and second locations.